Rocco Botte
Rocco Botte (born December 20, 1983), is the creative genius behind Mega64. He was born in San Diego, California. San Diego native, student, and creator of Mega64, Rocco lives a life of intrigue and suspense. You may spot him around any corner, at an Aquabats concert, performing in community theater, or "getting his game on" at a local videogame shop. Not much else is known about him. In Mega64, he portrays protagonist Rocko Boaty (which is a play on his real life name), and the main villain, Dr. Poque. Ever since Mega64, though, he has been getting noticed more, and it even made a few skits like that of "Dead Rising 2" and others a bit tougher to film for. Rocco doesn't dislike the attention, but he does want to film that skit everyone has been waiting for (conjecture, citation needed)... Rocco was the brain child of Richard Botte. Much to Rocco's dismay, Richard has permeated every aspect of Mega64 culture. It is unknown if this disturbs Rocco. Rocco is somewhat of a gaming legend in the common vernacular. He keeps his thoughts grounded in reality, aside for the times when he's writing skits. In these instances, he lets his imagination run wild. Rocco has a highly advanced GPS wristwatch that allows him access to the Mega64 servers any hour of the day. Personal Channel Rocco has a personal channel called "roccobotte" on YouTube. He often posts videos on his life in and outside Mega64. The videos Rocco posts give an insight to life in the Mega64 offices and other events, with them often ending with a transition that has Rocco point the camera very close at an object nearby. The personal channel also hosts the very controversial TOP 10 REASONS WHY THE BEATLES SUCK video, which was responded to multiple times by Richard Botte, his father. He also created multiple short sketches on his channel. These include occasional mini-series like Street Meals, with the series the Unboxing Ring being the most notable. This series has Rocco play a character named Tyler "Trick Man." Airing around 2010-2013, the Unboxing Ring had Tyler "Trick Man" unbox the new DVDs that were being available in those years. 'Top 11 Rocco Quotes of All Time' "Rain in san diego, HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Don't slam the door!" "There's flies everywhere!" "If we get it on film, that's what happened" "My mind is just crap today." "I like pie!" "If you don't like it, leave." "Take care of it!" "He, (Lil' Wayne), sounds like a kazoo inside of an asshole." "Our youtube views have grown exponentially, much like the population of the earth. I think that's what makes Mega64 so popular, the amount of views we get on YouTube." NEEDED "I'm the leader, Derrick is second in command, then Eric, then Garrett...and then Shawn." Website Bio *'Favorite video games': Super Mario World 2, North & South, Resident Evil 4, Ico, Dead Rising, Trojan, Othello Derby, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. *'Xbox Live Gamertag': Dr Plaqe sad *Featured in: Mega64 *'Favorite movies': The Worst Witch, Return of the Jedi, The Force Awakens, Return of the King, Fight Club, Cabin Fever, Feeders 2: Slaybells, Troll 2, Night of the Living Dead, Aquafear, Dinosaur, Night of the Creeoshow, Dance of the Dead, A Fight with David, a Shot in the Dark, Return of the Mummy, Terror Train, Dawn of the dead, Creepshow 2, the Hunger Games, Harry Potter 4, Dracula dead and loving it, Woohoo for Outerspace a film by Stanley Kubrick, Still Waiting *'Favorite TV show': Power Rangers, Lost, Neon Gensis Evangelion, The Wonder Years, Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Tom Green Show, Degrassi, Twin Peaks, Slowdraw the animated seires *'Favorite bands': The Aquabats, Bad Credit, Weezer, N.E.R.D., Alien Ant Farmmm, Aquabats *'Favorite food': Pizza, spaghetti, italian meatballs *'Absolutely hates': That bee man that walks around at Hometown Buffet, Creepshow *'Funniest thing ever seen/heard': My great uncle's microphone exploding when he tried to give a speech on his birthday, Terminator 2 theme Trivia *During a college theater class, Rocco had to perform an interpretive act for the song "Papa Can You Hear Me?" without any recieving any direction. He improvised throughout the whole song, and was fooled twice by the song's false endings—hilarity, and embarassment ensued. *Rocco apparently came up with the concept of Mega64 while being bored in class, writing the core elements of the plot on scrap paper. This would come in handy after a few short years when he wanted to make a TV series to air on Public Television. *Rocco also is a Voltage Vengerz historian, usually spending his free time working on more episodes for his "History Of" series. External Links *Rocco's official profile at Mega64.com *Rocco's personal YouTube page *Rocco's Tumblr *Rocco's profile at the Mega64ums (RIP) *Rocco's old website that he is embarrassed about Category:Cast and Crew